Etna (I Reincarnated for Nothing)
Summary Etna is the youngest daughter of the Phoenix and she has been blessed by the hellfire. While being a Heavenly King, a leader of the Army of Thieves, she's pure and honest. Because of her Demonic genes, her body was unable to stop its passive release of fire and heat making impossible to have a truly normal life, as normal it can be for a Demon. Before the World was rewritten she was in love with the Fourth Heavenly King - Artpe, who gifted her an ice statue made from the ice of the first winter in the World, but unfortunately he was killed by the original Hero's Party. After the World was rewritten, she still fell in love with Artpe who now was a Hero. Even with the Demon King's Absolute Obedience ability, she still helped him in any way she could. As the story goes on her shackles are lifted and her demonic gene removed, Etna then joins the Hero's Party to defeat the Demon King thus obtaining the chance to be with Artpe in this life. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher. Higher versus Demonic beings Name: Etna Carlyfate Mirecard, Second Heavenly King, Leader of the Army of Thieves, Third Heavenly King, Fire Witch Etna Origin: I Reincarnated For Nothing Gender: Female Age: Several hundred years Classification: Demon - Phoenix | Spirit-Mixed Blood Powers and Abilities: |-|Demon-Phoenix=Level 387, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Via Observation), Regeneration (Mid - demons can regenerate from decapitations), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Magic, Energy Manipulation (Via Demonic Energy mixed with Pure Fire), Accelerated Development (As a Demon-Phoenix and being loved by the fire, her development its compared to the Hero's Party), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Mana and Magical Energy), Self-Sustenance (Type 3, at his level, she doesn't need to sleep), Telepathy (Talking), Flight, Danmaku (Can create hundred of thousands of attacks at once), Adaptation (Via Leveling System), Water Manipulation (As all mermaids can controll it), Dimensional Storage (Via Dimensional Pouch), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the effects of her skills, items, and magic spells by infusing Mana within them), Fire Manipulation (She's loved by the fire as a daughter of the Phoenix), Magma Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon several hundred thousands of Fire Spirits), Fire Aura (Etna has a passive fire aura around her that melts and boil things - she can't control it), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Every level increase the power of one's soul, a difference of one level can be fatal), Curse Manipulation (Via Leveling System as at her level, Curses don't work), Cold Manipulation (Via Leveling System and her level plus being a Phoenix), Ice Manipulation (As a Phoenix, she emits a passive aura that negates ice), Heat Manipulation (Via Leveling System and her level; She's a Phoenix), Rage Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Via Leveling System, at her level such things won't affect her), Mind Manipulation (Comparable with Artpe who can resist to her mind manipulation that could affect several thousands of humans) |-|Spirit Mixed-Blood= All previous powers excluding the Demonic Energy, Level 400, Accelerated Development (As she is a member of the Hero's Party, she shares Maetel development and Acceleration constitution), Reactive Evolution (As a member of the Hero's Party, she acquired Maetel aptitude and talent of awakening skills and adapting to external or internal agents), Fire Aura (Etna has a passive fire aura around her that melts and evaporate things - she can control it now), Innate Ability once used grants here: Transformation (Via Spirit Transformation she becomes a living spirit of fire), Intangibility (As a Spirit of Fire), Regeneration (Type Low-Godly as she it's a Spirit-mixed blood now, a being close to be a Concept), Non-Corporeal (As she is now a living pure fire) Resistance to: Poison Manipulation (Resisted to Demon's King Aura which was poisonous) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 387). Higher versus Demonic beings Speed: FTL (As she can reacted and fight with the Light Spirit King, a being who it's light itself) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 387). Higher versus Demonic beings Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 387) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended with weapon, tens of kilometers with spells and likely higher with aura Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Above average, it's stated to be a truly genius which none in the entire Demon World can match. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mana Manifestation: Its the most basic mana technique. It let the user manipulate mana for a limited variety of effects like engraving letters into wood using hot mana. Mana Manipulation: It's the advanced mana technique that let a character to manipulate Mana for different effects and spells. Spirit Transformation: She gained it after being unshackled and having her Demonic gene removed from her body. It's an Innate Ability that let her transform in her Spirit Form. Key: Demon-Phoenix | Spirit Mixed-Blood Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:I Reincarnated For Nothing Category:Demons Category:Spirits Category:Monster Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Intangibility Users